


Vivo

by Bea58



Series: Fictober2018 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor cuida de ambos, Drabble, En la cama, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank borracho, fictober18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea58/pseuds/Bea58
Summary: Todo fue culpa de Sumo.Drabble, realmente no tiene connotaciones de relación amorosa realmente, así que pueden tomarlo como PreSlash o no.Día4: En la cama.





	Vivo

En una noche como cualquier otra, Connor arrastraba el culo borracho de Hank, quien murmuraba cosas sobre no ser un bulto y no necesitar ayuda. Connor acostumbrado a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios, trataba de maniobrar el cuerpo del teniente a su habitación, entretenido con el hombre mayor, dejo la puerta de la habitación abierta, Sumo, ni tardo ni perezoso y ahora acostumbrado a ser atendido a todas horas, tomo eso como una invitación a entrar. 

Justo cuando Hank había sido propiamente acomodado en la cama, y Connor se estaba preparando para arroparlo, Sumo decidió hacer notar su presencia ladrando mientras recargaba sus patas delanteras en la espalda del androide, quien, al verse sorprendido, no puedo evitar caer bajo el peso, quedando sobre un borracho y medio dormido Hank.

—¡Sumo! Silencio… —Murmuro el hombre, hablando sin abrir los ojos y acariciando la espalda de Connor como lo haría con el perro. El San Bernardo debió tomar su nombre como una invitación a la cama, porque como amo y dueño de tal se trepo y se acostó, gruñendo con satisfacción cuando termino de acomodarse. 

Hank respondió gruñendo un “Buen chico” y acomodándose alrededor de Connor. Luego ambos roncaban casi al mismo tiempo, mientras, Connor quedo tirado incómodamente entre los dos, sin poder moverse a riesgo de despertar a alguno. 

Si bien es cierto que los androides no duermen de la misma forma que los humanos, el modo suspensión funcionaba de manera similar. Y, aun así, Connor no podía encontrar de esa forma la paz que algunos humanos lograban al dormir. Pero ahora, en una posición que hubiera resultado incómoda para una persona de carne y hueso, entre sus dos gigantes ruidosos, el androide que fue diseñado para frenar la desviación, se sintió más vivo y en paz que nunca.


End file.
